Not erotic
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Aoi lit une interview qu'à fait Uruha sur le sujet des femmes. Puis toujours le même pairing hein, je sais que ça pourrait devenir lassant, mais j'ai pas envie de changer. J'les aime ensemble et ci tout. x) Voyez ensuite comme ça se déroule, je ne vais pas tout révélez. ;o


**« Not erotic. »**

Auteur : ShinyaGazettE. (Kiru.)

Genre : Lemon Humour Romance.

Aoi était tranquillement installé sur son canapé, un magazine sur les genoux, entrain de le feuilleté. Il venait tout juste de sortir, et il l'avais acheté directement, car il savait pertinemment que l'interview qu'Uruha avait faite il y a quelque jours était dedans. Alors il lisait tranquillement devant sa télé qu'il avait laissé éteinte, tournant page après page. Mais au bout d'un moment, une réponse à l'une des questions l'arrêta dans sa lecture, et lui fit lever un sourcil. « Je trouve que les femmes nues ne sont pas érotiques. » Femmes nues, pas érotique ? Aoi lâcha un léger rire en voyant cela, puis referma le magazine avant de se lever. Dans sa tête, de multiples questions tournées en rond. Il avait prit pour habitude de toujours réfléchir quand cela concerné Uruha. Pourquoi ? Il avait la réponse à cette question depuis bien longtemps.

Cela faisait une semaine que le dit magazine était sortit, et Uruha s'était fait vanner par tout les membres du groupe. Tous, sauf Aoi. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, et c'était contenter de laisser parler les autres à propos de ça. Mais malgré tout, dans sa tête, les vannes tournaient. Car oui, il avait bien l'intention d'en parler à Uruha, même si celui-ci l'avait remercier du fait qu'Aoi soit le seul à ne rien dire à ce sujet. Ca lui faisait de la peine de trahir Uruha en quelque sorte, mais il était obligé. Et maintenant, il avait bien en tête ce qu'il allait faire et dire, mais il attendait juste le bon moment.

Aujourd'hui, il avait invité Uruha chez lui pour se faire une petite journée entre ami, et celui-ci était déjà arrivé depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Toute la journée, ils avaient parlé, composé et ris. Ils aimaient bien passer des moments ensembles, même si ils étaient rares. De se voir comme ça, de temps en temps, ça leur faisait du bien. Et après une sortie shopping, que Uruha avait demandé, ils étaient rentrés. Il était maintenant étalé dans le canapé, une bière en main tout en regardant la télé, Aoi installé à ses côtés, entrain de boire.

« _Aoi, tu ne peux pas changer de chaîne ? C'est nul cette émission..

_Ok princesse.

Uruha lâcha un léger grognement avant de faire une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit rire Aoi. Celui-ci attrapa la télécommande qui était devant lui, et commença à zappé. Uruha lâchait juste un ''non'' quand la chaîne ne lui plaisait pas, alors Aoi continuait de zappé. Quand ils tombèrent sur une série.. Osée. Les yeux d'Uruha s'écarquillèrent alors que Aoi levait simplement les sourcils. En gros plan, une fille, entre les jambes d'une autre, avec la langue bien occupée. Aoi regarda l'heure et effectivement, il comprit pourquoi il y avait ce genre d'émission : Déjà minuit. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie d'Uruha. Puis il dirigea son regard vers celui-ci, et esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

« _Désolé.. C'est vrai que les femmes nues ne sont pas érotiques pour toi.

_Ah non, pas toi .. !

_Désolé mon cher Uruha, mais c'était obligé que tu y passes !

_Mais tu m'avais dis que tu te moquerais pas !

_... Bah apparemment, si ?

_Mais mais.. T'es dégelasse ! Puis change moi cette chaîne, c'est dégoûtant !

_Dégoûtant ? Tu es homophobe ? Fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

_Non mais.. Leur corps c'est.. Moche. Il regarda d'un autre côté, très gêné.

_Et si j'ai pas envie ? Puis pourquoi tu trouves ça moche, tu es un garçon non ?

_Peut-être mais j'aime pas ça !

_Uruha.. Se pourrait-il que tu sois puceau ?! A trente ans ?!

_Mais .. Mais non ! Crétin ! C'est pas possible, c'est pas moi qui a été blond mais toi ! Je n'aime pas ca, andouille !

_Et qu'est ce que tu aimes alors ? »

Aoi se leva, toujours avec un sourire en coin, et enleva son sweat, se retrouvant en débardeur devant le châtain qui rougissait. Il se réinstalla dans le canapé, et croisa les jambes.

« _Euh.. Bah...Je..

_Et bien Uruha, tu sais que tu peux me parler.. »

Il employé un ton aguicheur pour lui parlait, et il voyait bien que ça gênait le blond. Alors il décida de faire un peu plus. Il enleva ensuite son jean et commença à se faire du vent avec sa main, soufflant un « J'ai chaud, c'est horrible.. Pas toi ? » Il tourna son regard vers Uruha, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le brun, et la bouche entre ouverte de surprise. Il pensait son duettiste très bien bâtit, mais il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait être à ce point ! Il sentit rapidement une chaleur monter dans son bas ventre, et pour cacher son excitation, il croise les jambes et tenta de reprendre contenance comme il pouvait.

« _Bah.. J'aime juste pas le porno tu sais !

_Ah boooon ? Pourtant, au début du groupe, je me rappelle que quand on partageait notre chambre, je t'avais surpris avec un magazine porno dans ton sac..

_Les magazines ça passe, j'aime pas les films ! Tenta-t-il de se justifier, en vain. Aoi était assez têtu.

_Pourtant, les sons sont plutôt plaisant, tu ne crois pas .. ?

_C'est vulgaire !

_Pauvre chou ! Voyons voir alors, si tu préfères pas ça.. »

Aoi se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé, appuyant son dos contre l'accoudoir, tandis qu'il posait l'un de ses bras sur le dossier, l'autre soutenant sa tête. Il écarta les cuisse, en replia une puis regarda Uruha en souriant. Celui-ci était limite outré du comportement d'Aoi, mais surtout, avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Le brun se remit alors à zappé les chaînes. Il n'avait jamais caché aux autres membres du groupe qu'il était gay, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il mis une chaîne de porno gay. Les acteurs étaient d'ailleurs bien avancé dans leur ébats, et Aoi augmenta le volume.

« _Peut-être que tu préfères ce genre de sons ? »

Uruha n'en pouvait plus, il avait planté ses ongles dans le cuir du canapé tellement il se retenait de ne pas se jetait sur le brun, le déshabillé entièrement, et le prendre dans les secondes qui suivraient. Et Aoi en avait marre. Marre de voir le châtain se retenir autant, alors qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il le prenne ou qu'il supplie à Aoi de le prendre. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Uruha alors, à quatre pattes, se léchant les lèvres. Il s'arrêta quand ses lèvres charnues atteignirent l'oreille du châtain, et murmura d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre le plus sensuelle possible.

« _Tu sais que je suis tout à toi.. Montre moi si tu peux me faire crier de plaisir, encore mieux que ces satanés acteurs.. »

La main qui caressait son membre à travers son jean et ces paroles indécentes eurent raison de lui. Il tourna son visage vers le brun, et se mit à l'embrassait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, ce qui surprit Aoi alors que le châtain le pousser contre le canapé, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Le baiser était fougueux, désordonné. Leur lèvres glissé entre elles, leur langues jouaient à l'air libre mais ils en demandaient toujours plus. Uruha enlevait son haut en même temps qu'il embrassait son homologue, tandis que celui-ci lui retiré son bas. Si vite que en quelques secondes, ils finirent tout les deux nus, l'un contre l'autre. Leur bassin ondulait l'un contre l'autre, leur membre étaient acculés entre eux et ne cessait de se frottait l'un à l'autre, les rendant de plus en plus dur. La température de la pièce était monté en flèche, ils n'en pouvaient plus, le désir les consumait. Aoi avait la tête rejetait vers l'arrière, gémissant le prénom de la personne contre lui, se mordant les lèvres pour en retenir d'autre, agrippant les cheveux du châtain pour lui faire garder sa tête dans son cou qui jouait avec la peau, laissant plusieurs marques rouges ou violettes, mais en tout cas, pas discrètes. Uruha n'en pouvait plus, il aimait tellement sentir le sexe d'Aoi se frottait contre le sien, qu'il pouvait en perdre tout bon sens. Il aurait même pu jouir immédiatement, tellement son partenaire était irrésistible avec cette expression de désir peinte sur le visage, mais il ne sut comment, il avait réussit à résister. Juste pour quelque instants. Aoi avait attrapé sa main d'un coup, pour humidifier les doigts du premier guitariste et l'inciter à le préparer. Uruha avait alors sourit, tandis qu'il glissait un doigt dans cet antre horriblement chaud et palpitant. Il était d'ailleurs très surpris de voir Aoi dans cet état, il aurait pensé qu'il n'était pas aussi désireux de son corps. Mais ça lui plaisait bien. Alors il commença a mimer l'acte charnel quand les trois doigts furent mit en lui, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux de temps à autre, pour être sûr de ne pas blesser le brun et que celui-ci soit bien dilater. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Uruha pensait-il qu'il pourrait lui faire mal ? Il fallait juste le voir : Cambrait, la respiration qui se coupait à plusieurs reprises, les jambes prisent de tremblements et les sons si érotiques qui sortaient de sa belle bouche allègrement entre ouverte. Uruha était juste trop prudent. Une plainte s'éleva alors dans la pièce, qui surprit le châtain. Jamais il n'espérait entendre ça un jour.

« _Je t'en supplie Uruha... Prend-moi, j'en peux plus.. ! »

Un sourire rayonnant s'était alors affiché sur son visage et il avait retiré ses doigts, faisant pousser à Aoi un râle de frustration. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour des hanches du plus jeune et ses bras autour de sa nuque, alors qu'il l'attirait à lui pour un baiser remplis de passion. Aoi se perdait dans le baiser, adorant sentir la langue de l'autre contre la sienne, et ne fit pas attention au membre qui entrait en lui lentement. D'ailleurs, quand il remarqua la présence de celui-ci, sa réaction fut tout autre que celle à quoi s'attendait Uruha. Il lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir en penchant la tête en arrière, tandis qu'il cambrait son dos pour permettre la pénétration d'être plus facile et plus profonde. Un nouveau sourire se peint sur son visage, et ne voyant aucune douleur tirait les traits d'Aoi, il commença déjà de rapides vas et viens au sein du brun. La chaleur augmenta rapidement et il se fichait de tout le reste, seul le désir comptait en ce moment et ils avaient tout deux envie d'une seule chose : faire crier plus fort son partenaire. Alors il s'appliquait. Aoi ondulait du bassin, faisant frotter de plus en plus le sexe du dur contre ses parois qui palpitait en lui, comme des spasmes qui se resserrait à intervalles réguliers, faisant gémir Uruha plus fort et le rendre fou de désir, tandis que celui-ci s'appliquait dans ses coups de bassins pour aller plus profondément, touchait des zones sensibles, faisait frotter son ventre contre le membre de son homologue pour lui procurer un peu plus de plaisir. Et ça marchait très bien. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où leur corps était recouvert de sueur et tremblait, parcourue quelque fois de spasmes. Les ongles d'Aoi arrachait le cuir du canapé quand des vagues de plaisir le traversait, et sa voix rauque se faisait entendre dans tout l'appartement, les vitres auraient put en vibrer tellement ses cris étaient puissants. Le châtain se délectait bien de l'entendre gémir ainsi, et, après presque une heure à faire l'amour comme des bêtes, laissait des marques sur le corps de l'autre, griffures ou morsures, même suçons de temps en temps, il atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel dans un cri de jouissance poussé à l'unisson. Uruha s'écroula presque sur le brun, mais se retint avec ses bras, posé de chaque côté de la tête du dominé qui reprenait lentement sa respiration, encore tout tremblant. Il leva une main tremblante vers le visage d'Uruha pour lui caressait la joue, et celui-ci sourit, avant de murmurer.

« _C'était bien plus érotiques et excitants que toute les femmes nues qui pourraient se pavaner à mes pieds. »

Un sourire s'afficha simplement sur le visage du brun. Et la vie continua son court. Ceci avait été une petite passade entre ses deux amis, qui se réitéra plusieurs fois.. Et finit même par donner une relation guidé par un amour puissant.


End file.
